


Teyla Has Two Daddies

by sardonicsmiley



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode: s05e01 Search and Rescue, Gen, Implied Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-12
Updated: 2008-07-12
Packaged: 2021-01-04 13:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonicsmiley/pseuds/sardonicsmiley
Summary: She sounds puzzled when she says, "That was indeed the name of one of my fathers," like that makes perfect sense.





	Teyla Has Two Daddies

**Author's Note:**

> Look, aside from my other issues with the name of Teyla's kid, she couldn't remember her own father's name. Having been unable to think of a reasonable explanation for this, theories in the comment thread of the episode review post moved to _un_reasonable ones, and I ran with it. As I am wont to do.

John hadn't really had a lot of time to think before they put him under for the surgery, so he can only figure that his brain had been turning the issue over while he slept. By the time they wheel him back out to the recovery room, it's all he can think about. Luckily, Teyla is still there, cradling her sleeping son in her arms and smiling gently down at him. 

She looks up to smile at John as the nurses get him situated, and the relief of seeing her again momentarily distracts John's train of thought. He rallies, clears his throat and says, "I thought your father's name was Tagan?" 

For a moment, Teyla just frowns at him, expression confused. She sounds puzzled when she says, "That was indeed the name of one of my fathers," like that makes perfect sense.

John blinks at her. She blinks back, then her son squirms around and she turns her attention back to him, cooing softly and rocking him back and forth. John fidgets with the I.V.s on the back of his hand, considers if he really wants to pursue this, and hears himself say, "So, wait, how many fathers did you have?" 

The look Teyla sends him is sweetly impatient, "I had two, of course, Tagan and Torren," she gestures a little bit with her son, as though he is proof of her two fathers. 

John bites the insides of his cheeks and makes himself ask, "You were adopted, then? You never mentioned that you were adopted." Though, it's not really a surprise, considering where she grew up. There are a lot of orphans running around the Pegasus galaxy, more every day. 

Now Teyla just looks confused, her head tilting to the side, "No, they were my birth parents. Torren was culled only a few months after birthing me. I have carried nothing more than his name as a memory for many years." She ends up smiling sweetly down at her son again, leaving John shifting uncomfortably on the bed. 

"And you're sure you don't mean mother?" 

This time Teyla huffs at him, some of the indulgence in her expression draining away, "I am sure, John. They were my family. I am aware that the idea of two men loving and having children together is not something all of your people are comfortable with, but among my people it is hardly rare." 

For a moment there is silence. John squirms around in his bed again, trying to absorb the full impact of what she's saying. His mind still isn't really managing to make it make sense, and he tries again, "You're telling me that Torren, uh, carried you to term?" 

Teyla doesn't even bother looking up from her child, voice exasperated, "Yes, John." 

Silence. John stares at the ceiling, then down at his hands. In the next bed, Teyla is humming in the back of her throat. Around them the infirmary is mostly empty, which is nice. John feels like he just can't let this go, grimacing when he finally has to ask, "Okay, so where did you, you know, come out of, then?"


End file.
